The Progeny
by WritFan
Summary: Dobby is made to mate


THE PROGENY

He poured the boiling water into the ornate pot. Then placed the container with the tea in last, watching as the water turned from clear to a wonderful auburn.

His long fingers arranged the biscuits delicately on a plate with the cream and sugar already having been placed in their holders.

Finally he positioned them all, very carefully, onto the tray. House elves had been known to have their heads cut off if they could no longer perform the simplest of tasks. Serving tea was considered amongst the simplest.

Dobby worried; his ears flat against his head, his brow furrowed. But then Dobby was a worrier. That was the only way he could survive. If he imagined the worst, he could be prepared for it. What if the tea was not hot enough? What if he tripped and made a mess or worse yet, what if he spilled on his master or his master's guest?

Indeed there were many things to worry about and this caused an involuntary whimper to leave Dobby's lips. But he was ready. He straightened out the filthy pillowcase that served as his clothes, and very carefully picked up the tray with the tea, cups, saucers, cream, sugar and biscuits. He carefully walked, making sure his large feet didn't get in his own way.

He left the kitchen through the swinging door and walked toward the sitting room. He could hear his master and his master's company talking, but their voices were low.

"It is something I should have done many years ago, but time simply got the best of me," said the robust man.

"No one truly wants to think of it. It's disgusting but it is necessary," added Lucius Malfoy to his friend. "And I would imagine now is as good a time as any really."

Dobby entered their space and was walking ever so slowly and carefully.

"He is the cautious one isn't he?"

"He is a waste," Malfoy agreed.

Dobby's giant eyes alternated from looking at his try and to the way in front of him.

"Come Dobby!" Malfoy snapped, "This isn't the first time you've served tea!"

Dobby's look darted to his master, he whimpered in fear. His attention diverted; the china clinked together as the tray became unbalance. He looked suddenly to the dishes, and taking the attention of his way he nearly tripped as one giant foot stepped on the toes of the other.

While Malfoy didn't react, his guest impulsively lifted his hand as if to block any spilling of boiling tea.

But the disaster was averted as Dobby managed to straighten the tray, his stride and focus on the task before him.

The house elf carefully placed the tray on that table, and gave his master's guest a cup with saucer. He then poured the tea, "Will there be cream or sugar sir?" he asked.

"Sugar and cream," the guest announced.

Dobby poured the tea and then poured cream. He then grabbed a spoon and took a scoop of sugar from the decanter and placed it in the cup. He was about to attend to his master when the guest looked at him with anger.

Quickly Dobby grabbed another spoon full of sugar, and then another, and then another still, finally the guest simply took the cup away as Dobby dropped the remaining spoon of sugar onto the tray. He whimpered at the mess and looked immediately to his master.

Malfoy had no expression. Dobby knew he was not happy, but in honor of his guest, his master would keep punishment to a minimum.

Dobby focused on preparing tea for his master and knew exactly how he liked it so the process was quick.

The house elf left the two to talk once again. As he scurried back to the kitchen he heard the guest laugh, "This could be a disaster Malfoy."

Lucius' look became stern, "It was you who came to me," he hissed.

"Yes, yes of course, no harm meant. Well, if we're in agreement then I shall see you in the evening."

"Very well," said Malfoy.

It was a particularly quiet day at the Malfoy residence. Dobby went about his duties, always looking over his shoulder, but was surprised that he had little interaction with the Malfoy family. He was used to being hit and beaten even, certainly yelled at and threatened with death at least five times a day. But this day was a quiet one.

He found himself humming as he went about his chores. He washed and cleaned, ironed and darned and he even managed a smile. Dobby was having perhaps the best day he could remember in a long time. Granted the day could have been better had he not had so many chores, but then a house elf's life was judged by the amount of work they could do.

Dobby was certainly a different type of house elf. He could do the work, and did. But he also dreamed of being his own master. That mere thought made him grab the closest thing he could find, a large candle holder, and smack himself in the head. 'Dobby should not think of such things,' he thought to himself.

Sitting in the kitchen area, he surveyed his work. It was spotless and all done without magic. He even rubbed the candle holder he just used to be sure it was clean. He was a bit tired, but it would be several hours before he was allowed to sleep.

But no bother for Dobby. There were always things to do. He continued to hum to himself when the door swung open.

"Dobby we're leaving," Malfoy uttered.

Dobby tilted his head like a curious dog. It was late; Master rarely took Dobby out late at night.

"Well?" Malfoy hissed.

"Yes sir," said an unsure Dobby hopping off the chair. He walked cautiously next to his master and then stood at his side.

"Well go on," said Malfoy as he struck the house elf in the ear with his cane. Dobby let out a yelp as he scampered ahead of his master.

The trip was a quiet one. Dobby said nothing; afraid to anger his master and Malfoy simply looked out the window.

Finally they arrived at an old ornate house. There were no lights save for some in the far back. Malfoy and Dobby left the carriage and walked to the door. Malfoy used his cane to rap on the entry.

In a moment an old hideous looking house elf appeared at the open door holding a candle.

"Welcome, master is expecting you," she said as she limped back to open the door to allow them entrance.

Malfoy looked at her in amazement. He had never seen a house elf quite so old or quite so large. Granted she was still the height of a house elf, but her girth was wider than any he had ever seen and there was truly nothing but her voice to indicate she was a female.

"I am Purty the house elf," Purty offered.

"Well that is paradoxical isn't it?" said Malfoy almost to himself.

She closed the door and led the guests through the dark to the back of the house.

There, in the kitchen area sat his guest from earlier in the day. He was just finishing pouring some brandy into a snifter for Malfoy when they entered.

"Good, you've arrived," he said, "I imagine this won't take long."

He handed the snifter to Malfoy and poured himself a drink as well. Malfoy looked to him pouring his own drink and then to Purty.

"Oh, yes, well, I don't dare trust her with this bottle. She has gotten a bit clumsy in her old age."

Dobby looked to Purty who took no notice of the comment. He then looked to her smiling master and then to Malfoy who had no expression. Dobby knew that a clumsily elf was of no use. A clumsy elf was as good as a dead elf. For the first time he wondered what it was they were doing there.

"Well, shall we get on with it then?" Said the large man.

"Yes, let's get it over with," said Malfoy.

"Purty, go stand at the towel."

Purty obliged without comment. She limped her large frame to the towel and stood upon it.

"Malfoy?" his friend prodded."

"What? Oh, yes, Dobby, to the towel."

Dobby's ears fell lower than they have in some time. He whimpered not knowing what was in store. But he did not move.

"Dobby!" Said Malfoy as he struck his house elf across the face with the knob of his cane. Dobby shrieked and yelped. Grabbing his now cut face; Dobby sobbed as he hesitantly walked over to the towel.

"My you are a strict master aren't you?" said Malfoy's friend

"Is it a concern of yours?"

"No, of course not, just observing," he said.

"Well stop observing and let's get this over with," said Malfoy.

"Yes, yes of course. Okay, per our agreement, the first offspring shall be mine then we shall undertake this process again and the second offspring shall be yours."

"Yes, yes, get on with it," Malfoy said impatiently.

Dobby looked to Purty and then to her master and his. He didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew it couldn't be good. His brow was furrowed with worry.

"Take off your tea towel Purty," said her master.

Purty looked to those gathered around, to those watching, they could be sure she blushed, but did not move. And for Dobby's sake, he wasn't sure he heard what he thought he did. He tilted his head looking to everyone in the room.

"Purty does not understand sir," she said hesitantly

"Purty, do as you are told!"

Again she looked at all eyes upon her; reluctantly she grabbed her towel at the shoulder and undid the knot that held it up. She undid the other knot but held the towel in place.

Dobby's mouth dropped open, and he began to whine a bit. Again, he was confused, but knew this was different than anything he had experienced before.

Purty did not move.

"Come now Purty, this is purely natural," her master coaxed.

With that she let go her grasp of the tea towel and it fell to the floor. Dobby immediately turned away.

"Oh!" uttered Malfoy, clearly not pleased with what he saw. His friend let out a loud laugh.

"Dobby, do the same," Malfoy commanded.

"But Dobby is cold sir," he said shivering and looking all around. "Dobby would like to keep his clothes on sir. Dobby would like to go home sir," he said, clearly frightened.

"Do I care what you want elf? Do as you are commanded," Malfoy said as he raised his cane. Dobby cowered a bit, and then removed his pillowcase.

Standing before the two men were two naked house elves. It wasn't a pretty site to anyone.

"Okay, get on with it!" said the large man.

The two house elves looked to one another then to their masters.

"Well?" said the large man.

"Dobby is confused sir," he said nervously, "What is it that Master wants Dobby to do?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and then looked to his friend "Really? Is this how it is to go?"

"No of course not," He replied, "Purty, you know what to do."

It was clear to Purty what was at hand. She was being made to mate with this house elf. She had heard stories. House elves were bound to families for generations. When one got too old to be of service they were; well she wasn't quite sure what happened to them as she couldn't remember what had happened to her mother before her. But it was clear that there was usually only one house elf per family. What would become of her should she bear a newborn?

"Master, I am an old house elf," said Purty in defense, "I am past my time of bearing."

"Never you mind Purty, this will be over in a moment, and then in a few months we'll all be celebrating,"

"And then what of Purty?" she asked.

Malfoy looked to his friend.

"Well, then you will do a fine job of raising your child," he said.

"You certainly do allow your servants a modem of liberty don't you?" said Malfoy with disdain.

Under his breath his friend answered, "She needn't know the details."

Dobby was still confused; he was trembling, naked with his legs crossed tight and his hands covering his lower section.

It was truly an awkward situation. Two grown men with snifters of brandy watching two naked house elves watching them.

"Oh get on with it," Malfoy commanded, "Dobby, you are to penetrate Purdy at once,"

Dobby tilted his head and for the first time since she lost her towel looked to Purty, then back to Malfoy.

"Dobby does not understand sir."

With that Malfoy's friend laughed a hearty laugh, "As old as your house elf is, it's clear he has never even thought of sex."

Malfoy was both upset and disturbed. He didn't want to be here, didn't care for this necessity, but he also didn't want to find himself in a situation where Dobby was too old to sire offspring and that would leave him and his family without a servant. As disgusting as this might be, it was a necessity.

"Dobby, you are to use your … your appendage there (indicating) and penetrate Purty!"

Finally Dobby understood. He was horrified and not the least bit interested. He whimpered louder this time, and his eyes darted from side to side as if he were trapped in a closing room. He began to walk in circles. Clearly not allowed to leave, he did the only thing he could do without leaving. He walked in circles. He whimpered more now, frightened and humiliated at being naked. He looked to Purty, to her master and to his master too. He looked all around, the dark sections of the house beyond the lighted area they were in. The door at the far end of the room. His mind was spinning when finally he heard;

"Now," commanded Malfoy.

Dobby approached Purty who turned her backside to him. He got close but clearly there was no interest. He was still whimpering and trembling even more now.

"Purty, help Dobby to complete this task," said the robust man to his servant.

While Purty may have never bore offspring, it was clear she was not inexperienced in these matters. She turned to Dobby, and moved his hands away from his lower section. It was a struggle, but Dobby finally relented. Purty grabbed his miniscule member. She played with it as she heard Dobby whimper and sob.

Before long Dobby became aroused, he looked to himself; bewildered. It was clear this had never happened in all his many, many, many years of life. Malfoy could barely stand the sight as Dobby's member grew in length. While nowhere near as large, it looked oddly enough like his nose. Malfoy shook his head at the fact that any thought of Dobby caused him to ponder.

Finally Purty backed up into Dobby and the act began.

Malfoy turned in disgust, but his friend watched with glee. Catching his friend's reaction, Malfoy nearly vomited. "This is truly disgusting" was all Lucius could muster.

Dobby seemed to get the hang of it and lost himself in the feeling. Soon he actually grabbed Purty so he could thrust harder, but Purty would have none of that and she turned enough to slap him hard in the face.

Dobby was caught off guard, and Malfoy saw just enough that he grabbed his cane and quickly and forcefully, hit dobby between his legs. Dobby let out a loud yelp and withdrew from Purty. He fell to the ground holding his tiny testicles. "Do not embarrass me house elf," Malfoy erupted.

Malfoy's friend let out an uncontrollable laugh as Purty bent over to pick up her towel.

"Not yet," commanded her master. "Dobby, finish your task."

Dobby looked to Malfoy who could barely look at his slave.

Slowly Dobby got up and once again penetrated Purty. Soon he was thrusting in such a manner that it was obvious he was about to climax.

The tiny house elf let out an uncharacteristic grunt and finally pulled out. He was spent and fell to the floor. Purty finally put on her towel and left the room.

"Get dressed!" Malfoy barked.

Dobby picked up his pillowcase and slipped it on, tying the knots on each shoulder. If one were to look closely, they would see that Dobby was crying.

"Well Malfoy, in two months we should be proud parents," his friend laughed.

"There is nothing proud when it comes to these wretched creatures," snapped Lucius. "Come Dobby!"

And with that they departed the house.

The weeks passed quickly and while Dobby thought of the incident from time to time, he tried his best to not recall it. It was humiliating and while pleasurable for a moment, he was overly disgusted by the whole evening. He shivered when the memories crept into his tiny mind.

One day there was a knock at the door and Dobby hurried to answer it. Sitting on the porch was a note address to Lucius Malfoy. Dobby grabbed it and delivered it to his master who was having tea in the sitting room.

"You are to be a father, Dobby," said his master rather blandly as he read the note.

"Dobby does not understand, sir,"

"The deed you committed has paid off. Purty is about to bear an offspring. You are its father." He went back to drinking his tea.

Dobby was in shock. He stumbled backward into the kitchen area and climbed into his tiny cupboard. He was trying to hide but from what he didn't know.

Certainly Dobby knew what parents were, what a father and mother were, but he had never thought of the actual concept. He never knew his father, and the memories of his mother were almost nonexistent. He knew his master was the father of his son, but now Dobby would be the father of his own offspring.

For a moment Dobby was happy. He fell out of his cupboard, straightened himself out and ran to find his master.

"Sir, Dobby will be a father?" he asked.

"Sadly, yes" Malfoy answered.

"Dobby will be a father!" he said proudly. "Dobby will be like master and will have –" Before he could finish his sentence he received a backhand across his face that threw him across the room.

"Do not ever compare yourself to me," hissed Malfoy. "Who do you think you are to bring yourself to my level?"

Dobby realized what he had said. He whimpered loudly as he struggled to get up. "Dobby is sorry sir; Dobby doesn't know what has gotten into him." And he began to sob. "Dobby must punish himself sir. Dobby will punish himself mercilessly sir."

Malfoy stared at Dobby saying not a word.

"Dobby will iron his hands sir," he offered.

"No Dobby," said his master, "that is not enough. I will punish you."

Dobby let out a yelp and began to cry.

Malfoy picked up the house elf by his neck and carried him to the back door. He opened it and Dobby instinctively placed his hand in the door jamb.

His master looked to him with disgust.

Dobby then placed both hands in the jamb.

Malfoy slammed the door as hard as he could. Dobby screamed in pain, but his master did not stop. It was obvious the door could never latch with the house elve's fingers in the way, but Malfoy seemed to try anyway.

He continued to slam the door harder and harder each time. And each time Dobby let out shriek after shriek after shriek. Finally, his fingers were contorted and bloodied so much so that they didn't look much like fingers at all.

Malfoy threw the house elf to the ground, "Bandage those hands, you still have much work to do."

Dobby looked at his hands and sobbed loudly. The pain was such that it hurt to simply look at them. There was no way he could do his chores with his fingers and hands in such a state. But he knew also that he was forbidden to use magic in the Malfoy house. Dobby worried. What if he couldn't perform his tasks? He scampered away to the kitchen area and he struggled to open his cupboard but he couldn't. He tried, and tried to open the door but to no use.

He watched as the blood from his hands pooled on the floor. Then he looked back and noticed that he had left a trail of bloody drops throughout the house. He was worried even more now.

Lucius arrived at his friend's house. He was led upstairs where the ugly house elf was lying on the floor over a dirty towel. His friend was in the room as was his friends' wife.

"This is exciting isn't it?" she exclaimed.

"Next one is yours Lucius," said his friend.

"I don't know if I could stomach another round like before," said Malfoy. His friend let out a hearty laugh.

The room was quiet and cool, but Purty was sweating a great deal. She was in pain from time to time, but there was no one to assist her. She simply wiped her own forehead with a damp cloth and moaned from the pain.

Finally, she began to scream. Those in the room were taken aback by its suddenness, but they expected it would not be a pleasant experience.

"Purty needs help master," she said in a frightened voice.

"Nonsense, you're a house elf, house elves are meant to be bred. You're doing fine." Her master assured her.

"Master Purty needs help," she said, her large eyes wider than her owners had ever seen. "Please sir, Purty needs help!" then she screamed another blood curdling shriek. "It is not right sir," she said crying.

Malfoy looked to his friend who looked to his wife.

Purty screamed again and didn't stop. The screams were not only of pain, but of fear. Purty had the look of abject horror on her face. She may not have been bred before, but clearly she was well aware that things were not going as they should.

"Master please. Purty needs help!" she managed to utter between her screams. They seemed to get louder now, and she was twisting and contorting herself on that tiny towel. Her screams were so loud and ear piercing that Malfoy brought out his wand, not sure of what he was going to do, but he would at the very least stop the screaming.

Before he could do anything however the screaming stopped. Purty was quiet and didn't move.

"Purty?" asked the mistress of the house. "Come on Purty; let's see your new baby," she smiled.

Purty didn't move.

"Come now Purty, don't be shy," the mistress coaxed.

The men looked on but did nothing. Finally the wife made her way in front of her house elf. She looked down and noticed a tremendous amount of blood. She used her foot to spread the legs of the house elf a little and noticed the exposed foot and leg of the baby. Neither elf nor elf baby moved.

"Oh my," she said, covering her mouth and leaving the room.

"What is it?" her husband called out to her.

"She's dead. They're both dead," Malfoy said without emotion.

They both looked at the body lying on the floor.

"I was afraid she may have been too old to give birth, but I had no choice," said her master. "I had to give it a try. She was no good to us anymore, the last thing she could do for the family was to provide an offspring."

"Well now you have no house elf,"

"True," said Malfoy's friend. "We shall have to see if any of our relatives would be willing to breed their servants. Perhaps we could use Dobby again?"

"We shall see. Dobby is of little use as well, but he still has a few more generations before he becomes feeble. Then again, in his current state I should lop his head off. But with no offspring I would hate to find myself in your situation."

"Very well then, I'll contact some of our relatives and should a female be found, I'll be sure to call upon you for your servant."

Malfoy thought about this for a moment, "Yes, but next time, the first offspring will be mine."

"Agreed."

Malfoy returned home. Dobby's hands were wrapped so much so that it appeared he had boxing gloves on. And while he still worried there would be more punishment from his insolence earlier in the day, he was also excited to hear if he was the father of a boy or a girl house elf.

Malfoy took off his cloak and draped it on the hanger. He walked to his favorite chair and sat down.

"Sir?" Dobby said, looking around his master.

"What?" Malfoy snapped.

Dobby continued to look around plainly curious. He looked to the door, to his master and even to the coat hanger. "Dobby wonders where his offspring is."

"What do you mean?" Malfoy was truly perplexed.

"You said Dobby was to be a father, where is Dobby's child?" He asked somewhat excitedly.

"You were never to have the child Dobby. The child isn't yours. It was to become the servant for another house. Why should you think you would have a child to raise?"

Dobby was bewildered, "Dobby will not have his child?"

"Of course not."

"Dobby will not see his child sir?"

"Do you not understand your station elf?" Malfoy was clearly angry. "You own nothing. Nothing is yours save that disgusting pillowcase. Any offspring you have will be the property of others.

"Dobby's offspring is the property of master's friend?"

"There is no offspring Dobby. Purty and the baby are dead. She was far too old to bear but it was a risk they were willing to take."

Dobby was stunned. He didn't know what to think. He backed up a step.

"But not to worry. We will be sure to breed you again soon once a suitable elf can be found. After all, you're not performing your tasks in the manner to which I am happy. The sooner we can get a new elf, the sooner you will be finished with our house."

Dobby was still shocked and now saddened. His offspring was dead. The first time he had relations both the mother and child were dead. Dobby's only consolation was the knowledge that when a new offspring arrived, Dobby would be free of the Malfoy house.

He never realized that 'free' in Malfoy's meaning meant free of this world.


End file.
